Narasgandub
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: —¿Qué pasaría si te atara a esta cama y no te dejara ir?—le preguntó


**Narasgandub****  
By Marpesa Fane-Li**

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc_. Nadie gana ningún beneficio economico conesta historia.

**Resumen:** —¿Qué pasaría si te atara a esta cama y no te dejara ir?—le preguntó

**Notas:** Dedicado especialmente para quien pidió el prompt #10 del Travel Fest 2014.  
**Beta:** _Fanfiker_Fanfinal _gracias por acompañarme nuevamente en esta locura, soportar mi horrible pero horrible escritura u_u y soportarme especialmente a mí. Te lo agradezco infinitamente.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_Draco Malfoy viajará al Archipiélago de San Blas-Panamá  
_

_Hace tres días, nuestro millonario Draco Malfoy, futuro heredero de la dinastía Malfoy, cumplió 24 años, quien lo celebró en compañía de sus seres queridos. Además, por si fuera poco, ha anunciado su compromiso con la señorita Astoria Greengrass, segunda hija del matrimonio Greengrass, la familia de ambos presenció el momento de la pedida de mano. Daphne Nott, esposa de Theodore Nott, intento inútilmente no llorar cuando su hermana dio el tan ansiado "Sí" al magnate. Debemos recordar que este matrimonio se conoció en el Colegio de Hogwarts, razón por la cual el rubio estuvo en contacto con la menor de los Greengrass. En toda la velada no se separaron, ellos dos atendieron de muy buena manera a sus invitados, demostrando que pueden llegar a ser iguales o incluso mejor anfitriones que el matrimonio Malfoy –Lucius y Narcissa-._

_Y tras verlos acaramelados por los recientes acontecimientos (doy fe de ello, pues estuve invitada), el magnate de los negocios decidió hacer un viaje a unas islas en Panamá. ¿Es acaso que se ha arrepentido de su decisión? ¿Acaso la pedida de mano fue muy apresurada? ¿O simplemente quiere disfrutar de la vida antes de casado?_

"_Esa tez que tiene es muy pálida, y en vez de tener un bronceado perfecto, terminará como un camarón", eso es lo que se dice habitualmente de los que tienen la piel muy clara. Por lo que yo no le recomendaría que fuera a ese sitio paradisiaco._

_Escrito por Rita Skeeter.  
Junio 2004_

—En serio, ¿cómo quieres que me calme cuando _El Profeta _dice exactamente en qué parte del planeta vas a estar?—comentó un moreno después de leer la noticia en primera plana.

—Blaise, deja de ser tan paranoico, solo me iré unos días a disfrutar de mi soltería—soltó un joven de cabellos rubios platinados.

—No soy paranoico, simplemente veo la realidad como es. Aún hay gente que está detrás de tu cabeza—le contestó Blaise con un deje de petulancia.

—Toda esa gente ya se encuentra donde tiene que estar.

—No toda, aún quedan partidarios del señor oscuro, una cosa es que las aguas se hayan calmado y otra muy distinta que el problema se haya resuelto.

—Eso ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo, Blaise.

—Claro que tiene que ver contigo, llevas la marca, eres un traidor…—se detuvo de golpe.

—Zabini, el Wizengamot dio fe de que no fui un mortífago por mi propia voluntad, hice lo que tenía que hacer en su momento, y si la sociedad no está de acuerdo en eso, que se meta su opinión donde le quepa; si no tienes más que agregar, me retiro, que mañana tengo que estar tomando varios trasladores para poder acercarme lo suficiente a San Blas—conforme iba diciendo todo eso, su mirada grisácea dejaba entrever destellos plateados.

Cuando el moreno de ojos avellanas quedó completamente solo, se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba a un lado de su escritorio, puso sus codos en las rodillas y sus manos taparon su bello y juvenil rostro.

—No deberías hacer todo lo que tus padres dicen, Draco— lo dijo al aire, lanzando un suspiro derrotado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

—¿Harry, qué es lo que te pasa?—preguntó una chica de ojos color caramelo.

—Nada.

—Ese "nada" me indica lo contrario—volvió a decir.

—No es nada, simplemente cosas que me tienen dando vueltas la cabeza.

—Es por Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—¿Malfoy? ¿Él qué tiene que ver en esto?—le preguntó, extrañado.

—Nada, solo decía que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Y Harry, no solo lo estoy diciendo por tu miopía y mira que la tuya es magna.

El joven, que estaba dentro de la habitación, no hizo absolutamente nada por seguir con ese ridículo cambio de opiniones; sin embargo, su humor se había convertido en el de un ogro desde que vio esa noticia en _El Profeta_. Desde que Draco Malfoy estaba comprometido con esa, esa… ¡arghh! No podía ni siquiera decir su nombre. Pero tampoco tenía ningún derecho a reclamar nada, porque lo suyo no era nada serio. Solo un desfogue en el cual se veían cada año. Pero lo que más le frustraba era que esta sería la última vez que se pudieran perder por el planeta, y resultaba que ahora todo el mundo mágico conocería su localización.

Pero ya había tomado una decisión y como dicen los Slytherin _"el fin justifica los medios"_. Aunque claro, esa frase era adjudicada a Maquiavelo.

—Harry James Potter, hazme el favor de oírme cuando te hablo. Puedes ir tras él, yo te cubriré con los Weasley, como todos los años que pides vacaciones en esta fecha.

El de ojos verdes no sabía cómo responderle, quería abrazarla y llenarla de besos, agradecerle por todo lo que hacía por él. Pero solo se quedó estupefacto ahí en medio de la habitación, dando vueltas, tratando de hacer un surco en la madera. Debió de confiar más en Hermione, sabía que no podía ocultarle muchas cosas, era como su hermana; más que Ron, con ella se había formado un gran lazo que nunca se iba a romper.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Decir que estaba agotado por el viaje era quedarse corto, en primer lugar porque hubo ciertos retrasos con los trasladores y resulta que no tomaron en cuenta cuando hizo su reservación la zona horaria, por lo tanto tuvo que perder dos horas de todo el trayecto en el cual bien podría estar descansando en las Cabañas Robinson.

Cuando tomó el último traslador que lo llevaría lo más cerca posible de San Blas, lo hizo en Tocumen; de ahí tendría que tomar un vuelo comercial directo hasta el Archipiélago de San Blas, en primera instancia porque los del Departamento de Transporte Mágico de Inglaterra no quisieron darle permiso para llegar por medio mágico hacia esa zona. La principal razón era que ahí residían solamente muggles. Por lo tanto tendría que pasar inadvertido durante el tiempo que durara su estancia.

Si por él fuera no hubiera ido sentado en medio de muggles, pero resultaba que era el único vuelo hacia el archipiélago y ya no había asientos disponibles para comprar los boletos necesarios para que fuera cómodamente, por lo que sólo se compró el último boleto disponible de ese día.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Cuando pisó tierra panameña, sintió el viento que golpeaba su rostro, moviendo sus mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro, con unos lentes oscuros que cubrían el color de sus ojos, tratando de pasar desapercibido como un muggle más.

En el mundo mágico no sabían que se había ido de viaje. Sí, había pedido permiso en su trabajo en la Confederación Internacional de Magos, como cada año, tanto que al parecer era costumbre y por ello no le negaban ese permiso. Por derecho tenía diez días de vacaciones, y debido a su antigüedad se había ampliado a veinte días, los cuales nunca llegaba a utilizar completos.

Era consciente de que tal vez este viaje fuera el último que hiciera de esa manera, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero que no tenía otra alternativa, posiblemente fuer a lo mejor para ambos, dejar se verse y seguir con su inminente vida, la persona con la que se iba a encontrar estaba ahora comprometido y él solo era un empleado más que salía en portadas de medios de comunicación. Claro está, también la otra contraparte, pero se hablaba más de él, ya que fue, es, y seguirá siendo el salvador del mundo mágico.

Un pequeño barco le estaba esperando amarrado en el muelle, listo para dirigirse a la Isla Narasgandub, una de las principales islas del Archipiélago. El capitán del barco era un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, de aspecto bonachón, antes de llegar hasta donde él se encontraba, le oyó dirigirse a los tripulantes en un idioma extraño para sus oídos. Tal vez debió haber estudiado un poco más esa zona; afortunadamente, no sudó la gota gorda en el momento de las presentaciones. El idioma en el que ahora se dirigía a él era el español con un acento marcado, tal vez, seguía sin entender sobre los tipos de acentos que había alrededor del mundo.

El trayecto le hizo relajarse, ese pequeño vaivén del cual era efecto de la rotación del planeta y el hermoso azul del océano, le daban una paz que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Despidiéndose del capitán, rápidamente se dirigió al alojamiento más grande, ya que ahí era donde le debían de asignar la cabaña en la cual debía estar hospedado por esa semana, disfrutando del paraíso en la tierra.

La brisa, el mar, el Sol, debían de dejar buenos resultados en su piel morena, tendría un bronceado excelente, también una compañía de igual categoría.

La señorita de la recepción le fue indicando dónde quedaba la cabaña que había reservado; era del mismo tamaño que las demás, algo estándar, sin embargo, le parecía la más hermosa, ya que, frente a ella estaba descansando, en una hamaca, otro tipo de su edad. Y no cualquier tipo, sino con aquel que se veía cada año, disfrutando de su compañía, del sexo, simplemente existiendo ellos dos. Vistiendo unos bermudas de color azul cobalto con líneas horizontales en la parte baja de color negro, y una camiseta blanca.

Al llegar al pórtico, aquel que estaba acostado en la hamaca abrió los ojos, mostrando sus irises grises.

—¡Harry! No soporto el calor, siento que muero, mira, hasta estoy sudando…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

—¿Te acuerdas de hace tres años?

—¿Qué tuvo de especial ese viaje?

—Cuando estuvimos en España…

—Recuerdo perfectamente en dónde estuvimos hace tres años, he preguntado que qué tiene ese viaje.

—Bueno, era la primera vez que visitábamos un país con un idioma distinto al nuestro. Y desde entonces me puse a estudiar el idioma, porque tienes un no sé qué con los países de habla hispana…

—Son interesantes. Además, lo que no sabes es que lo tuve que aprender a marchas forzadas para impresionarte.

—Ese eres tú, queriendo impresionar. Pero el simple hecho de ser tú ya impresiona, Draco.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa verdadera, enfrente de ellos estaba el mar salpicándolos, ya que se encontraban en la parte alta de unas rocas, ahí donde rompían las olas.

—Además, creo que fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba…—lo dijo en unos decibeles casi imperceptibles a causa del oleaje y su acompañante no se dio por enterado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

La semana se había pasado volando, habían ido a nadar, coquetearon con las chicas y chicos por igual, pero sin ir más allá, solo jugando, tratando de ver quién era el más codiciado de los dos, antes era una competencia, ahora solo un disfrute más que tenían el lujo de darse.

Por ser su última noche, tenían que disfrutarlo al máximo. Con un par de copas encima, se dirigieron a su morada en ese lugar, ya el sol se había ocultado hace unos minutos y la vista era maravillosa: el cielo se había pintado de naranja y morado, en algunas partes azules y en otras un azul más oscuro. Los rayos se quedaban atrapados entre las nubes y solo aquellos que podían encontrar un recoveco salían, mientras dejaban que la nube adquiriera esos maravillosos colores. Ellos se encontraban sentados en la arena, con una botella de procedencia dudosa que le había entregado la recepcionista como regalo para los huéspedes.

Draco se dejó caer en la hamaca que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta principal; le había agarrado un gustillo insano a ese artilugio, le hacía sentir muy cómodo y se descansaba muy bien. Harry, después de ver que su pareja estuvo acomodado, se montó. Los lentes estaban torcidos y su cabello más alborotado que de costumbre por la brisa nocturna. Se agachó lo suficiente para tener contacto ligero con los labios fríos pero tersos de su amante.

Sus manos recorrieron el abdomen por debajo de la playera que estaba usando, el otro se arqueó tratando de conseguir más contacto de esas manos, que siempre sabían dónde tocar para volverlo loco. La hamaca se movía ligeramente de un lado hacia el otro debido a los movimientos de ambos, meciéndolos en una danza sin igual y eso que todavía estaban iniciando.

Eran simples toques los que se estaban dando, pero era el pequeño gran detonante para saberse necesitados del otro; el fuego les comía desde adentro, necesitaban saciarlo. Se bajaron de la hamaca y se adentraron en la cabaña, llegando a la habitación donde estaba esa cama _Queen size_, que le habían dado un gran uso.

Ahora era Harry el que se encontraba recostado de espaldas, mientras observaba con fascinación el movimiento sensual que hacía Draco al despojarse de la molesta ropa; su parte baja sintió un tirón cuando se desprendió de la camiseta, dejando los mechones rubios en todas direcciones. Se veía tan natural así. Lo agarró de la nuca para darle un beso suave que poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad, chocando dientes, pequeños hilos de saliva se veían, las manos de ambos recorrían todo lo que podían, y de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de Draco volvía a estar abajo.

—¿Qué pasaría si te atara a esta cama y no te dejara ir, Malfoy?—le preguntó Harry, sus ojos opacos por la lujuria de la cual era preso.

—Todo el mundo mágico sabe que estoy en San Blas, Potter—por un momento la lucidez volvía en sí.

—No me estás entendiendo, Draco—su nombre lo susurró al oído.

—Entonces, dame más detalles—exigió el rubio, que se estaba removiendo inquieto debajo de él.

—Dime entonces, ¿qué harías si te atara a la cama y nunca te dejara ir, Malfoy?

El rubio solo gimió incontrolablemente, una de las manos del moreno estaba en la base de su miembro ya expuesto, ligeramente duro por los besos y caricias hambrientas que estuvo recibiendo momentos antes de esa pregunta.

—¿Tanto así que ni siquiera puedes responder?—asomó una sonrisa ladina, que usualmente nadie le veía, excepto aquel que estaba debajo de él.

Mientras decía esto, su mano apretaba más alrededor de ese palpitante pedazo de carne. Susurró un hechizo de atadura y Draco sólo se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba atado a la cama. Cuando intentó atraer a Potter hacia él, queriendo sentirlo más cerca, ansiando ese calor que irradiaba el moreno, que quemaría lentamente todo su ser, suplicó:

—Potter, suéltame.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te lo estoy diciendo.

—Esa no es una respuesta válida. Además, mañana ya tienes que regresar y no quiero que te vayas.

—¡Jodeer!—jadeó cuando sintió una boca sobre su tetilla izquierda, siendo torturada con los dientes.

—Te encanta, te gusta que te sometan.

—¡Suéltame!—intentó sacudirse, pero era inútil, las amarras eran mágicas y solo podía quitarlas quien las conjuró—. No puedes tenerme aquí siempre, todo el mundo mágico sabe que estoy aquí. Me mandarán a buscar y tarde o temprano me encontrarán.

—Te equivocas, no podrán encontrarnos nunca— su sonrisa se tornó más malévola—. No me importa la sociedad mágica, nunca me ha importado, solo que nunca me ha gustado que se metan en mi vida, no me importa lo que piensen tus padres, yo te quiero sólo para mí.

—¡Solo estás obsesionado, Potter!

—No, me di cuenta de que te amo. Por eso no quiero que te cases con Astoria. Por eso haré hasta lo imposible para retenerte a mi lado.

—¿Y te has preguntado si yo quiero estar a tu lado? ¿Acaso sabes lo que yo quiero?¿Sabes si voy en serio en todos estos encuentros que tenemos cada año? Joder, solo es una jodida semana la que estamos juntos—todas esas palabras salieron con tintes de veneno; hiriendo como una puñalada de un arma blanca hecha de plata hacia un hombre lobo.

La lujuria, el calor del momento, se iba apagando poco a poco, quedándose apenas las fantasmales caricias que fueron dadas mutuamente.

—No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo digo en serio. Solo necesitaba a alguien con quien desfogarme, ¿crees que cargar mi apellido no es lo bastante abrumador? ¿Que siempre me tengo que estar cuidando de quién meta a mi cama, porque rápidamente pueden ir a _El Profeta_ y contarlo por una buena cantidad?

—Eso es una mentira, lo dices porque te da miedo aceptar lo que sientes por mí—su mirada se oscureció por momentos, su magia empezaba a descontrolarse.

—Contrólate, por las barbas de Merlín, no eres un crio de once años. Tienes que seguir tu vida, solo que no estoy en ella y tienes que acostumbrarte.

Se suponía que el rubio era un cobarde, sin embargo, siempre que estaba con él, por más que su magia se descontrolara estando juntos, ninguna vez había sentido ese miedo que todo el mundo le profesaba al salvador del mundo mágico. Sus magias se reconocían, se acariciaban, y se sumergían en un baile único. Por ello es que Draco no entendía que Potter le estuviera creyendo todo eso que le estaba diciendo. Era más que obvio que eran almas gemelas, su magia se lo confirmó hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, tenía que seguir con la línea familiar y sus padres no aceptarían que estuviera con el enemigo, sobre todo Lucius.

Se concentró un poco en su magia para poder levitar sin palabras la snitch que estaba dentro de su túnica, que yacía en el suelo sin ningún cuidado. Cuando estuvo enfrente de él, sus piernas, libres de las amarras, envolvieron a Potter por la espalda, ya que este se había quitado de sus caderas.

—Potter, gírate—le ordenó el rubio. No hubo señal de que hubiera sido oído—. ¡Con una mierda Potter, que te gires!

Como en un estado de letargo, se giró dentro del abrazo de las piernas del rubio. Sus ojos se veían cristalinos, pero sin rastro de lágrimas derramadas.

—¿Ves esa snitch flotando? Tómala entre tus manos y dime lo que ves.

Sus movimientos eran calculados como si no quisiera saber qué es lo que contendría esa esfera dorada con alas. La tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo el peso ligero y el metal frío. Sin embargo, lo que causó que se quedara con los ojos abiertos fue la inscripción grabada en letras plateadas.

—Ahora, ¿puedes soltarme? — le preguntó, con un deje de cinismo.

Solo parpadeó un momento, y las amarras invisibles dejaron de sentirse en su cuerpo. Sus piernas se relajaron lo suficiente, sus delgados brazos se tornaron al cuello del otro, se acercó ligeramente para rozar con sus labios las manos que todavía guardaban celosamente esa esfera dorada. Con la mirada fue suficiente para decirle que tenía que abrir sus manos. Su rostro se fue acercando más; el tiempo parecía tan relativo, como si pasara y a la vez no avanzará absolutamente nada, todo sonido se había disipado en ese cuarto, tal vez solo el latido de sus corazones se podría oír, o simplemente era el nerviosismo de lo que pasaría después.

Con un simple beso, la snitch se abrió mostrando lo que había dentro, un par de anillos plateados con incrustaciones de dos piedras, un pequeño diamante y una esmeralda; alrededor mostraba runas antiguas profesando un amor eterno, dentro del aro estaban entrelazadas una H y una D.

El par de ojos observó como si no hubiera ningún mañana, ambos sabían que el beso que le había dado a la snitch era la representación de su compromiso inminente, mientras que el compromiso se representaba mediante el anillo, por lo tanto el pacto que se hacían entre ellos fue sellado con un beso tierno, suave y sin ninguna prisa, hubo un momento en que ambas magias vibraron e hicieron que las cosas a su alrededor giraran sin ningún tipo de control.

Recorrieron la piel del otro como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran, solo existiendo ellos dos, en ese instante, no importaba el mañana, porque ambos estarían juntos aunque la sociedad no lo quisiera. Porque la sociedad bien podría meterse su opinión por donde le cupiera. No por eso ellos iban a dejar de amarse como lo habían hecho desde hacía seis años, tal vez desde más tiempo, pero lo ocultaban tras una fachada de odio.

Mañana tendrían que dejar San Blas, pero eso sería dentro de unas horas. Mañana afrontarían todo lo que se viniera encima de ellos, pero lo soportarían, porque ambos habían demostrado ser fuertes, cada uno a su muy peculiar manera. Tendrían que irse de ese lugar paradisiaco, pero mientras, decidirían disfrutar de su última noche comiéndose a besos y dejando salir gemidos que se oirían por la cabaña junto con el repiquetear de las olas al chocar contra las rocas.

Sí, mañana se dirigirían al aeropuerto cogidos de la mano, mostrándoles al mundo sus alianzas. Posiblemente podrían alargar sus vacaciones, e irse tal vez a Brasil. Bueno, ya lo analizarían cuando saliera el Sol. Y cerrarían los ojos pensando en Inglaterra.

**Fin.**


End file.
